


El comienzo del viaje de Agron y Duro

by jabyjack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, M/M, Public Humiliation, Violation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabyjack/pseuds/jabyjack
Summary: Duro busca en la fria noche de Germania a su hermano, cuando por fín lo encuentra, está siendo violado por unos romanos.





	El comienzo del viaje de Agron y Duro

La noche estaba bastante adelantada, y Duro no podía dormir, intranquilo porque su hermano no hubiera regresado aun al lecho al lado del suyo. Antiguamente eso no le hubiera robado el sueño, pero ahora que los putos romanos tenían el control de la aldea y habían matado casi por antojo a toda su familia y reclutados obligatoriamente a ellos en la legión, había que tener cuidado con lo que se hacía y se decía, era demasiado tarde, ya que mañana abandonarían la aldea para luchar por primera vez. Agron había peleado muchas veces, pero para él sería la primera y estaba un poco nervioso, y ahora la desaparición del grandullón de su hermano le estaba matando por dentro.

 

Duro no pudo más y empezó a buscarlo por toda la aldea, sus pasos le guiaron hasta la plaza, donde hacía mucho que casi todo estaba cerrado.

 

Entonces lo vio, y un dolor punzante le atravesó el corazón. Su hermano estaba apoyado con los brazos en una columna de madera perteneciente al único bar abierto, atestado de romanos. Estaba echado hacia delante, medio vestido, solo llevaba la camiseta, y un romano enorme, más grande que su hermano, le estaba penetrando violentamente para diversión de él y de los otros romanos que animaban en la terraza del bar.

 

Duro llego en el momento en el que el romano terminaba, se acercó rápido a su hermano, y vio como este mostraba una expresión de dolor mientras se sujetaba el trasero dolorido.

 

Agron se volvió hacia el romano, y Duro pudo ver que estaba completamente borracho. Intentó agarrarlo, pero este giró y se fue hacia el enorme romano que le acababa de violar.

 

El enorme romano le paso los brazos por la espalda y le separó las nalgas con las manos, los otros del bar se rieron a carcajadas al ver como la ahora roja intimidad de Agron dejaba escapar la corrida del soldado.

 

Duro volvió a sentir una helada puñalada en el corazón. Se acercó a su hermano y la imagen hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

 

Agron sonreía feliz, estaba tan borracho que pensaba que el romano grandullón lo estaba abrazando. Duro sabía todas las dificultades que Agron había tenido en su búsqueda de pareja, le había abrazado tantas noches, en las que el llanto por sus intentos fracasados y su solitario corazón habían echo presencia en él, antes que el sueño.

 

-Agron…- Duro le puso una mano en el hombre- no te corresponde Agron, solo se ríe de ti.

 

A Agron le costaba entender lo que su hermano le decía, pero sabía que él nunca mentía. Se vio a si mismo y al romano, aun riendo y lo entendió todo.

 

-Quiero una revancha.-

 

-Muy bien, una prueba de beber cerveza.- El romano tenía una horrible sonrisa.

 

-Je, esa es fácil de ganar.- Agron parecía confiado aun su lamentable estado.

 

-Y una de vino.

 

-Como quieras.

 

El romano volvió al bar y Agron fue tras él, el romano cogió dos enormes jarras y se sentó en una mesa.

 

Duro agarró a Agron con todas sus fuerzas para que no pudiese llegar al asiento.

 

-¿Qué coño haces?- El romano estaba cabreado ahora que Duro les cortaba la diversión.

 

-Su trasero no ha tocado el asiento, la apuesta no está confirmada.- Duro conocía las reglas del juego, y era su oportunidad.

 

Agron arrastraba a su hermano casi sin problemas, era mucho más grande que él y no pensaba retirarse.

 

Duro hizo lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, se colocó delante de Agron intentado frenarle, pero en su lugar, fue él quien choco contra el asiento.

 

-Tu trasero si lo a tocado, ya puede la apuesta comenzar.

 

Por desgracia Duro sabía que el puto romano tenía razón. Él ahora no podía hacer nada, todo estaba en manos de Agron.

 

Agron se acercó al asiento y se sentó sin miramientos, pero en cuanto apoyo su dolorido trasero, sintió un dolor enorme atravesarle todo el cuerpo, se levantó de un salto acariciándose la parte dolorida.

 

-Conoces las normas.- El romano sonrió de satisfacción. –Si no puedes mantenerte sentado pierdes, y puesto que no te queda dinero, volverás a servirnos como puta.

 

Duro no pudo aguantarlo más y se sentó en lugar de Agron

 

-Yo ocuparé su lugar.

 

-La apuesta no va contigo, o lo hace él pronto o volveremos a jugar.

 

Duro tenía que pensar algo, y auque no pudiera hacer mucho, haría lo que fuera.

 

-Agron ven, siéntate sobre mí.

 

Al principio el grandullón no le entendió, pero cuando su hermano le señaló sus piernas lo comprendió. Con cuidado se sentó sobre su hermano, y aunque aun era doloroso, era más soportable.

 

El romano puso las dos jarras llenas, una delante de él y la otra delante de Agron.

 

-Antes de empezar me tomaré algo para el dolor de cabeza.- Otro romano le trajo al enorme compañero un vaso con un líquido amarillento.

Duro esperó que su hermano dijese algo, peor estaba con los ojos casi cerrados, y aunque el peso de Agron, muy superior al suyo, le estaba provocando dolores y calambres en sus piernas ya dormidas, no pensaba permitir que sufriera más.

 

-Estas haciendo trampas-. Duro no pudo contenerse.

 

-Es solo un remedio de hierbas para la cabeza, si quieres, puedo echártelo a ti también.- El romano sacó un petate de debajo de sus ropas.

 

-Tu vaso no ha venido de ahí.

 

-¡Me estas llamando mentiroso!- El romano estrió un brazo y cogió a Duro por la camisa.

 

Pero al momento lo soltó, pues Agron le dio tal puñetazo en la cara que, aunque más grande que él, salió despedido hacia atrás.

 

-Puedes decir y hacer conmigo lo que quieras, pero el trato era que dejaríais marchar a mi hermano, no lo vuelvas a tocar.

 

Agron se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo y apretando los dientes por el dolor interno que sentía.

 

-Vete duro, les di todo lo que tenía para comprar tu división de su ejercito sin represarías.

 

-No pienso dejarte.

 

-Tú no sabes luchar Duro, vete ya.- Agron se volvió hacia su hermano y le cogió del brazo obligándole a levantarse.

 

Un  romano se abalanzó contra Agron, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

 

-No pienso dejarte.

 

Duro se abalanzó contra el soldado, pero alguien le golpeó por detrás, y su mundo se sumió en las sombras.

 


End file.
